Modern vehicles are highly dependent on proper operation of systems used for electrical power generation, storage and distribution. There is a need for a reliable supply of electrical energy to operate various systems on-board each vehicle. Consistent power output from an electrical energy storage device, such as a battery, is critical for maintaining the vehicle operation. Battery problems lead to service issues and customer dissatisfaction. Therefore, there is a need to monitor ability of a battery to deliver power throughout its life. Reliable electrical power supply is critical for vehicle operation, especially in newer vehicle systems that depend on electrical power, such as x-by-wire systems and hybrid powertrain systems. Systems which monitor electrical current and voltage during engine operation are typically noisy, making it difficult to extract battery operating parameters. Furthermore, in the event of a system fault, service personnel benefit from being able to isolate faults to effectively repair a vehicle electrical system.
Therefore, there is a need for a monitoring system for an electrical storage device that addresses the aforementioned concerns.